Легенда о красных розах и часах жизни
by Mnemozina
Summary: Еще один рассказ  о том, как встретились Эндимион и Серенити.


Автор: Mnemozine

Бета: Sets-Mejo

Название: Легенда о красных розах и часах жизни

Персонажи: Эндимион, Серенити, Кунсайт, Зойсат, Джедайт, Нефрит, Принц Алмаз, Уранус, Нептун, Венера, Юпитер, Меркури, Марс, Королева Серена.

Жанр: общий

Тип: гет

Рейтинг: PG13

Размер:мини

Статус: закончен

Отказ от прав: "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon © Takeuchi Naoko" :)

Предупреждения: ООС, Уранус фигурирует как парень.

Описание: Рассказ о том, как встретились Эндимион и Серенити.

Вечер. Я стою у озера и от злости кидаю один камень за другим, от чего водная гладь подрагивает искажая светлую лунную дорожку. Ненавижу Луну… ненавижу так сильно, как только человек может ненавидеть. Сегодня в честь Лунной Королевы дан бал в нашем дворце. И чего ей дома не сидится? Ненавижу их всех. Перед балом меня познакомили с принцессами внутренних планет и с Лунной принцессой. Этой вообще очки пора покупать. Эта высокомерная девица даже на меня не посмотрела, когда я галантно поцеловал ей руку. Металлия, куда я качусь? Да еще ни одна девушка не относилась ко мне так безразлично! Ну ничего, я разбил немало сердец и ее сердце не будет исключением. А если учесть, что она ЛУННАЯ принцесса, то месть моя будет ужасна.

Трудно сказать как долго я ненавижу Луну. Это все началось из-за моей матери - лунянки. Их постоянные ссоры с отцом…как же ему было больно. Именно из-за этого я ее и ненавижу, ненавижу все, что с ней связано. И теперь я мщу всем девушкам подряд. Несколько комплиментов, страстных взглядов, и они уже у моих ног и ждут приказаний. Потом несколько холодных, безразличных взглядов, и они готовы сброситься с самой высокой башни, лишь бы я их не бросал. Ненавижу… ненавижу красные розы. Я помню, когда я нашел ее мертвой в ее покоях всю в крови, цвет крови мерк перед цветом розы в ее руке. В другой руке у нее был кинжал… Я до сих пор не понимаю почему она так поступила с отцом и …почему она так поступила со мной? Зачем она его так мучила? Он ненамного ее пережил. Я со всей силы долбанул по дереву, к которому прислонился. Не хочу об этом вспоминать. Уже пора во дворец. Я потопал обратно.

Вот она, стоит рядом с принцессами внутренних планет и отрешенно смотрит куда–то. Я медленно и величественно подошел к ней.

- Могу я вас пригласить..- вежливо начал я, как вдруг какой-то белобрысый субъект скороговоркой пролепетав "подари мне этот танец", потянул ее танцевать. Напоследок кинув на подруг страдальческий взгляд, она закружилась в танце.

Нет, ну это уже наглость. Это моя жертва, найди себе другую! Да кто вообще это был?Я вгляделся. Да это же принц Немезиса, Алмаз, как всегда одетый в белую мантию, и уверенный, что он не отразим. Нет, это уже переходит все границы. Да будь он трижды принцем, я не позволю ему смотреть на мою жертву таким плотоядным взглядом. И не надейтесь, не ревную. Просто он задел мои собственнические чувства.

Со словами "Этот танец был обещан мне ", я вырвал Серенити из цепких клешней Алмаза.

- Спасибо. У меня было такое чувство, что он пытается меня загипнотизировать…- благодарно посмотрев на меня прошептала она.

- О, этого я ему не позволю!- я обворожительно улыбнулся. Танец закончился.

- Вы прекрасно танц…- я не успел договорить, так-как Алмаз схватив Серенити за руку, буквально потащил ее в сад.

Да что он себе позволяет? Я пошел вслед за ними. Металлия, куда они делись? Обрыскав сад, я нашел их у озера. Их силуэты темнели на фоне полной луны. Спрятавшись за деревом я стал наблюдать. Алмаз что-то шептал поочередно целуя ее руки, причем она все время пятилась назад, а он наступал все решительнее.

- Принц… э… простите, но мне пора, меня ждут…- выдавила она пытаясь высвободить руки.

- О нет, моя принцесса, я тебя никуда не отпущу!- ответил он. В его голосе звучала непоколебимость. Он притянул ее к себе и попытался поцеловать. Смачный звук пощечины распугал все живое(в том числе и меня) в радиусе ста метров.

- Да…как…вы…смеете?- чеканя каждое слово гневно произнесла она.

- Моя Серенити, не стоит так обращаться со своим прекрасным принцем на белом коне, - невозмутимо бросил он, вновь наступая.

- Коня-то я вижу, а вот принц не наблюдается!- ядовито бросила она и отвернувшись попыталась убежать, но Алмаз схватил ее за локоть. Тут я, как истинный рыцарь, решил вмешаться. Нечего липнуть к моей Серенити.

-Принц, вы забываетесь!- Алмаз обернулся на мой голос.- Неужели вы не видите, что даме не приятны ваши ухаживания? – бросил я.

- Принц Эндимион, если не ошибаюсь? – нагло поинтересовался он.

- Он самый, - гордо ответил я. Серенити времени даром не теряя бросилась наутек.

- Мне известны ваши методы принц Алмаз. Пытаться добиться расположения дамы гипнотизируя последнюю не самое лучшее средство. Я бы попросил вас впредь не приближаться к МОЕЙ Серенити.

Алмаз стоял как "духом грома" пораженный. Его челюсть плавала где-то там, в озере. Оставив нокаутированного соперника подбирать челюсть я пошел вслед за сбежавшей. В зале ее не было. Вопрос: где же она? Ответом послужила обертка от шоколадной конфеты одиноко лежащая на одной из многочисленных дорожек весьма немаленького сада. Кто там мне говорил, что Лунная принцесса ужасная сластена? Неважно, спасибо этому человеку за ценную информацию.

Мда, мне пришлось изрядно побегать, пособирать 6 оберток, чтобы наконец ее найти на противоположном берегу озера. Она стояла у кустов красных роз подобно мраморной статуе. Легкий ветерок развивал полы ее белого платья. Я неслышно подошел ближе, но она даже на заметила моего присутствия, продолжая невидящим взглядом смотреть на розы. Ненависть к этим цветам, а заодно и ко всем лунянкам, снова проснулась во мне. Я перешел к плану завоевания.

- Принцесса, - она вздрогнула и, наконец, оторвав взгляд от роз, обернулась на мой голос.

- Спасибо за помощь, - как-то грустно произнесла она.

- И только? - я "разочарованно" опустил голову. - И вы не подарите своему спасителю хоть один поцелуй? - приблизившись, я уставился на нее взглядом а-ля "если вы меня не поцелуете, то я умру от горя..."

Она удивленно захлопала ресницами, но не отпрянула от меня. Наклонившись, я почувствовал ее теплое дыхание на своем лице, и закрыл глаза в ожидании "спасительного" поцелуя. И вдруг: чмок! Субъект моей мести поцеловала меня в щеку... Я обалдело открыл глаза. Серенити отошла на несколько шагов и отвернулась как ни в чем не бывало. Мда, меня еще так не унижали.

- Спасибо вам еще раз. А то этот не нормальный мне проходу не дает даже на лунных балах, - с досадой выдала она, не отрывая взгляд от роз.

Э нет, так не пойдет. Надо срочно что-то предпринять, а то я начинаю падать в своих же бездонных сапфировых глазах. Я сорвал один цветок и протянул ей. Она посмотрела на розу с испугом, смешанным с ненавистью. Нет, я сооовсем ее не понимаю. Что я сделал не так?

Она все же взяла розу и сильно сжала в руке. А роза - довольно шипастый цветок.

- Что вы делаете? - она что, совсем сумасшедшая? Я до той степени был в шоке, что даже забыл о своей мести (на время, конечно).

- Ты знаешь легенду о красных розах? - не сводя глаз с крови на своей руке, спросила она.

О, так мы уже на "ты"! Уже прогресс.

- Тебе больно? - участливо спросил я. - Протяни мне руку, я исцелю твою рану, - я попытался подойти к ней, но она попятилась назад.

- Не стоит, мне не больно, - сказала она спокойным голосом. - Так знаешь или нет? - она встала ко мне спиной.

- Не слышал... - кажется, она и вправду сумасшедшая. Мне даже стало ее жаль.

- Однажды лунная девушка сбежала с родной планеты, чтобы увидеть Землю. Здесь она увидела многое, но больше всего ей понравились белые розы. Такие же росли и на Луне, только без шипов, но эти, почему-то, показались ей особенными. Она наклонилась к самому красивому цветку, чтобы вдохнуть этот пленяющий аромат, и случайно укололась. От боли у нее потекли слезы. Там же гулял и молодой пастух. Увидев сидящую на коленях плачущую девушку, он решил утешить ее, сыграв веселую мелодию на флейте. Но девушка не прекратила плакать, и тогда он, опустившись рядом с ней, тоже уколол свой палец шипом, чтобы показать, что это совсем не больно. Несколько капель их крови упали на розу, и она заалела. С тех пор на Земле растут красные розы и люди дарят их друг другу в знак любви.

"Какой законченный романтик сие придумал?' - подумал я, но вслух произнес:

- Красивая легенда.

- Нет, не красивая... грустная, - как-то отчужденно сказала она.

- Но почему? - не понял я.

- Лунянка и землянин полюбили друг друга, и часто сбегали со своих планет, чтобы встретиться. Но их счастью не суждено было продлиться долго.

Однажды, во время их очередной встречи, Земной король увидел эту девушку и влюбился в нее. Он потребовал у королевы Луны – Селены отдать ему в жены эту бедную девушку, в противном случае он пойдет войной на Серебряное Тысячелетие. Девушка вынуждена была дать свое согласие. При последней встрече с любимым она подарила ему свои часы в форме звездочки, которые были ей очень дороги, и взяла с него слово, что он покинет Землю, так-как боялась за его жизнь. Вскоре состоялась свадьба Земного короля и лунной девушки. А несчастный юноша поступил в войска Лунной королевы, чтобы впредь защищать планету своей любимой. - Серенити всхлипнула. Ее голос дрожал. Я отказывался что-либо понимать, мне даже расхотелось причинять ей боль. Грешно издеваться над больными. "Заткнись!" - скомандовал мне внутренний голос. А я-то радовался, что он в последнее время не так часто ко мне пристает. "Неужели ты не видишь, что у нее горе?" – возмутился неугомонный голос совести. Вижу, не слепой…

- Королева Луны полюбила бедного юношу, а он не хотел, чтобы из-за него страдала еще одна девушка, и женился на королеве Луны. Прошли годы… и вот однажды, устав от этого фарса, королева Земли покончила жизнь самоубийством. Тогда Король Луны почувствовал жжение в сердце… часы, подаренные его возлюбленной остановились. Он понял, что единственная, кого он любил – умерла. В тот же день ушел из жизни и он. – Закрыв лицо одой рукой, Серенити перестала сдерживать слезы. Я попытался обнять ее, утешить, но она отстранила меня, процедила:

- Ненавижу, ненавижу красные розы… - она выронила цветок и начала оседать на землю. Я еле успел ее подхватить. - Ненавижу… на них кровь папы…

С ужасом для себя, я обнаружил, что готов порвать того, кто вызовет у нее слезы, и готов умереть ради ее улыбки…

"На них кровь папы…" что она хотела этим сказать? Мой мозг отказывался функционировать. Я обнял ее крепче и стал шептать слова утешения. Хотелось вот так обнимать ее всю жизнь и не отпускать. Вдруг она вздрогнула и, вырвавшись из моих объятий, убежала. Не в силах вымолвить и слова, я стоял как памятник самому себе и глазел ей вслед. На земле, в нескольких шагах от меня, я заметил что-то блестящее. Подойдя, я поднял с земли часы в форме звезды… мысли в голове роились пчелами. Неужели этот рассказ – реальность? Нет, эта девушка из рассказа не могла быть моей матерью. Отец не мог угрожать Серебряному Тысячелетию войной, чтобы заполучить маму. Он любил ее, и он расплачивался за свою любовь. Он так страдал, когда мама сделала эту глупость.

- Ложь, - кричал я по дороге в замок, - это не может быть правдой.

Надо взять себя в руки. Я видел, в каких страданиях умирал отец, зовя ее. Он любил ее, а она… она сделала его несчастным, и я не имею права верить в выдумки какой-то сумасшедшей девицы! Бал уже подходил к концу. Принцессы внутренних планет окружили эту психованную. "Как ты можешь так о ней говорить? Ведь несколько минут назад ты был готов умереть за нее…" - опять возник внутренний голос. Ты тоже психонулся, сгинь, нечистая сила! Я незаметно подкрался к ним. Ее подруги были так обеспокоены, что даже не заметили меня.

- Сере, что с тобой?

- Где ты поранилась? - принцесса Меркури быстро наколдовала марлевую повязку и перевязала ладонь Серенити.

- Ничего страшного, - сказала последняя, вытирая слезы. - Венера, забери меня отсюда! - попросила она дрожащим голосом.

- Серенити, в чем дело? - обняв ее, спросила озадаченная Венера.

- Сере, тебя кто-то обидел? – в голосе Юпитер звучала угроза.

- Опять Алмаз приставал? – гневно спросила Марс. Серенити отрицательно помотала головой.

- Я не могу оставаться на Его планете, на планете папы. Забери меня отсюда! - она снова зарыдала, и мне снова захотелось прижать ее к себе, успокоить, и хоть раз коснуться ее губ своими. Стоп! Металлия, что со мной? Я что, тоже психанулся? Этого только не хватало…

- Телепортируй меня домой, пожалуйста, Венера! - успокоившись, произнесла Серенити. - Но ничего не говори маме… я знаю, ей тоже больно.

- Хорошо, Сере, только сначала успокойся.

- Все-все, я спокойна как никогда. О нет! - выдохнула она, ощупывая шею.- часы! Часы папы… я их потеряла! - вновь брызнули слезы. - Я должна их найти!

- Успокойся, мы их найдем, не плачь!

"Ну что ты стоишь, они же у тебя в руке, как ты можешь смотреть на ее слезы вот так равнодушно? Ведь ты ее полюбил… " - внутренний голос решил во что бы то ни стало меня доконать. Слушай, заткнись, не до тебя. Я не могу смотреть на это равнодушно, я должен смотреть на это с улыбкой, упиваясь ее болью. Я не могу ее любить, я должен ненавидеть все, что связано с моей матерью. "Даже себя?" Да, даже себя. Все, теперь уж точно спятил. Серенити там плачет, а я стою как истукан и спорю сам с собой. Я вышел из своего укрытия и подошел к ней.

- Вот твои часы Серенити, не плачь, ты выронила их саду. - я положил часы в ее ладони. Она посмотрела на меня с небывалой нежностью и обняла крепко-крепко.

- Спасибо, - прошептала она, не размыкая объятий, - они для меня очень много значат. - ее теплота распространилась во мне.

"Как хорошо…" - запел мой внутренний голос, и я даже согласился с ним, но с некоторой поправкой – безумно хорошо.

Вдруг я снова почувствовал холод… Серенити отошла от меня. Принцессы-телохранители меня не прибили, наверно знали, как эти часы дороги ей. Вскоре Венера открыла портал, и они обе исчезли в нем.

- Прощай, - услышал я ее звонкий голос. Металлия, почему я не могу холодно воспринимать ее слова, жесты, ее смешные волосы, почему? "Я уже сказал тебе, ты полюбил ее." Заткнись, не до тебя, я должен узнать, правду ли она мне рассказала. Найдя в толпе Куна, я решительно зашагал в его сторону.

- Кунсайт, я должен с тобой поговорить. - тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал я. Кун коротко кивнул и зашагал к дверям.

- Я слушаю тебя, Энди. - так называют меня только 4 земных лорда - мои лорды-протекторы, мои друзья. После смерти папы вся власть перешла к ним (до моего 21-летия), но они всегда находил для меня время. Кун всегда читал мне нотации, Зоисайт с умным видом поддакивал ему (не ясно над кем он прикалывался - надо мной или Куном), Джед сочувственно улыбался, во время вышеупомянутых нотаций, а Нефрит спрашивал у звезд советы по воспитанию наследников.

- Кун, я должен кое-что знать… мама, она… - мне было трудно говорить о своих сомнениях. Трудно всю жизнь верить во что-то и вдруг засомневаться: а, может, все, во что я верил – ложь? – Папа, он заставил маму выйти за него, угрожая пойти войной на ее планету? - Кун не ответил. - Кунсайт? – я начал уже сомневаться, хочу ли я узнать правду.

- Кто тебе сказал? – спросил Кун свойственным ему спокойным голосом.

- Серенити. Кунсайт, это правда?

- Эндимион, подожди здесь, я позову Джедайта и остальных. Время пришло, - с этими словами он удалился.

Я стоял как вкопанный. Неужели я всю жизнь жил во лжи? Не прошло и минуты, как Кун вернулся.

- 9 лет назад, когда король умирал, он взял с нас клятву, что мы тебе никогда не откроем правду. Теперь мы разрушаем эту клятву, - начал он, - Джедайт, ты лорд иллюзий, ты и должен рассказать ему.

- Хорошо, - коротко ответил тот, потом обратился ко мне. – Энди, мне трудно об этом говорить, но… королева никогда не кончала жизнь самоубийством.

- Что? – спросил я как-то отчужденно. У меня было такое чувство, что мой мир рушится.

- Сердце королевы всегда принадлежало другому. Король долго терпел, страдал, пытаясь заставить ее полюбить себя, но тщетно. Однажды он вышел из себя и убил ее своим кинжалом. Опомнившись, он не находил себе места, от сознания того, что сделал. Дверь была приоткрыта. Тут в комнату вошел ты и увидел его с кровавым кинжалом в руке. Король хотел, чтобы ты забыл о том, что увидел, но…

- Но Джедайт не смог полностью стереть твои воспоминания об этом, - продолжил за него Кун.

- Единственное, что я смог сделать – изменить ее. О том, что сделал король, ты не должен был знать. Сейчас ты помнишь, что, войдя в комнату, увидел только королеву, но что там был и король, ты не помнишь. Он так же заставил меня поселить в твоем разуме несколько иллюзий о их ссорах, но их на самом деле не было. Ты часто видел, как твой отец избивал королеву, ты ненавидел его, но ты помнишь лишь свою ненависть к матери, которая якобы заставила его страдать.

- Джедайт! – я почти кричал. - Как ты мог так со мной поступить? Ведь ты был моим другом…

- Энди, пойми, ты был еще ребенком, мы ничего не могли поделать, - вмешался Кунсайт.

- Нефрит, как такое могло произойти? Как вы могли?

- С тех пор прошло 10 лет. Скоро ты станешь королем. Я знал, что этот день настанет, знал еще тогда, когда мы поклялись королю молчать. Между собой мы решили сказать тебе правду, когда ты будешь достаточно тверд, чтобы принять это с достоинством. И было еще одно условие…

- Я жил во лжи, в иллюзиях созданных тобой, я лгал, - я медленно сполз по стенке, о которую прислонился. Джедайт опустился рядом со мной.

- Энди, прости нас, но… у нас не было иного выбора, - сказал Зойсайт, положив руку мне на плечо.

- Я хочу все вспомнить, - сказал я, бросив на них решительный взгляд, затем повернулся к сидящему рядом Джедайту, - Верни мне мои настоящие воспоминания!

Джедайт был в нерешительности.

- Пожалуйста, Джед, если ты и правда мне друг, помоги мне вспомнить. Я не хочу становиться таким как он… хотя, может быть, уже поздно что-то менять, - я снова опустил голову.

- Мы тоже думали, что уже поздно, но сегодня мне показалось, что кто-то зажег в тебе свет, - пытался успокоить меня Кун, - Энди, мы хотим знать, что тебе рассказала Серенити.

И я им рассказал, рассказал также о своих планах на счет мести, но одно я упустил. То, что долбил мне внутренний голос и про свои чувства.

- Эндимион – Кунсайт посерьезнел, но я уловил в его глазах надежду, - могло случиться так, что ты полюбил ее?

Я запутался. Внутренний голос хотел кричать о своей любви на всю галактику, но я немедленно заткнул его, бросив "нет".

- Мы не можем тебе помочь. Мне очень жаль, - Кунсайт отвернулся.

- Да, - ответил за меня внутренний голос.

- Так да или нет? - вопросительно вскинул бровь вновь обернувшийся ко мне Кунсайт.

- Не знаю, - выдохнул я, - я не могу говорить об этом с вами. Да к чему темнить - я сам с собой не могу говорить о ней.

- Похоже шанс все же есть.

- Верните мне память, - снова потребовал я.

- Мы не можем этого сделать. По крайней мере сейчас. Сначала ты должен разобраться в своих чувствах к ней, - сказал Нефрит.

- Я видел ее всего лишь раз. Как я могу полюбить ее, если не верю в любовь с первого взгляда в частности и в любовь вообще. От любви одни беды и боль, - я снова обратился к Джеду, - Джедайт, верни мне мои воспоминания, они принадлежат мне!

- Я не могу, они тебе не нужны по-настоящему, - отмахнулся он.

- Что ты несешь? Конечно они мне нужны! - возмутился я.

- Тогда приведи нам хоть одну причину, по которой они тебе так необходимы, - слова Зойсайта повергли меня в смятение.

- Я хочу узнать правду…

- Ты ее уже знаешь, мы тебе все рассказали, - встрял Кун.

- Я хочу измениться…

- Зачем? - поинтересовался Зой. - До сегодняшнего дня ты был вполне собой доволен. Если ты думаешь, что стоит тебе все вспомнить, и ты сразу же изменишься в лучшую сторону, то ты глубоко ошибаешься.

- Ради чего ты хочешь измениться? Зачем тебе это? - в голосе Нефрита сквозила надежда. Что они пытаются донести до меня?

- Я не хочу становиться таким, как мой отец…

- Не то! Ты приводишь не важные причины! - обычно спокойный Кунсайт взбесился.

- Скажи же, зачем ты этого хочешь? – Неф поднял меня с пола и стал трясти за плечи. - Скажи, и мы сможем тебе помочь.

- Я не хочу причинять ей боль, - я не понял, что я только что сказал, наверное, это мой внутренний голос взял надо мной верх. Но, кажется, ребята поняли, о чем речь, потому что Неф, облегченно вздохнув, произнес: "Ну наконец-то", Джед похлопал меня по плечу, а Кун обнял, хотя, насколько я помню, раньше он этого никогда не делал. Один только Зой смотрел на меня как-то недоверчиво.

- Ну, теперь я все правильно сказал? - поинтересовался я, и тут же пожалел об этом. Они посмотрели на меня какими-то жутко разочарованными взглядами.

- Еще не время, - заключил Зойсайт, - ему нет смысла вспоминать.

- Мы должны подождать…- начал Кун.

- Чего ждать? - взорвался я.

- Пока ты признаешь то, что сказал, - ответил Джедайт и удалился.

- Что я сказал? – закричал я вслед ему, потом перевел взгляд на остальных.

- Пойми, Эндимион, - сказал Неф, - ненависть слишком глубоко засела в тебе. Если ты вспомнишь, то все равно не сможешь измениться. Ненависть должна уступить место любви, - сказал Нефрит и тоже скрылся.

- Вы не можете вот так уйти! - я был в отчаянии.

- Энди, - Зой сочувственно посмотрел на меня, как будто я тяжело больной, - если ты вспомнишь сейчас, то ненависть, которую ты питал к своей матери, перерастет в еще большую ненависть к твоему отцу. Подумай, хочешь ли ты стать человеком еще хуже твоего отца… - Зой ушел быстрее, чем я успел произнести хоть что-то.

- Надеюсь, что она сможет тебе помочь…

- Кто, "она"? – спросил я, но Кунсайта уже не наблюдалось.

Что же мне делать? Чего они от меня ждут? Я окончательно запутался. Мне нужен воздух. Я вышел в сад, ноги сами меня привели к кустам красных роз. На моей руке все еще была кровь, ее кровь. Я вспомнил ее лицо, ее смешные волосы, и поймал себя на том, что улыбаюсь. Металлия, почему? Сегодня я узнал такое, из-за чего мне следовало убиваться, а я вместо этого вспоминаю ее и улыбаюсь…

"А она вспоминает сейчас тебя? " - мне тоже хотелось бы узнать ответ на вопрос моего неугомонного внутреннего голоса.

Роза, которую выронила Серенити, все так же лежала на земле. Я поднял ее, и вновь вспомнил ее взгляд, полный ненависти и испуга. Она тоже их ненавидит, эти цветы.

И эти часы… неужели они когда-то принадлежали маме? Я тяжело вздохнул. Может быть, Зойсайт прав, и я еще не готов все вспомнить? И когда я вспомню то, что было на самом деле, смогу ли я забыть эти иллюзии, или они всегда будут отравлять мой разум? Не знаю, слишком много вопросов, для одного дня. Я снова посмотрел на розы. Сейчас я стоял на том самом месте, где стояла Серенити. Она меня чмокнула в щеку, когда я ждал нормального поцелуя. Здесь я впервые ее обнял, когда она чуть не упала, пытался ее утешить, хотя и ненавидел… или нет? Могу ли я ее полюбить? Странно, когда она плакала в моих объятиях, я не хотел ее отпускать… но мне не было так хорошо, как тогда, когда она обняла меня в благодарность за найденные часы. Тогда мне стало тепло-тепло. Потом, когда, уткнувшись лицом в мой мундир, она шепнула "спасибо, они для меня очень много значат", как же я хотел хоть что-то значить для нее… я хочу, чтобы она мне хоть раз улыбнулась, и снова посмотрела на меня ТАК, как посмотрела, когда я вернул ей часы.

Мои рассуждения прервались, так как лепестки цветка, которые я медленно срывал, закончились. Я, нервно оглянувшись и убедившись, что никого рядом не было, потопал куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше от этого места. И зачем я сюда поперся? Теперь я стоял там, где стояли они с Алмазом. Во мне стало подниматься неизвестное доселе мне чувство. Он целовал ее руки, обнял ее, он попытался ее поцеловать в губы, но получил пощечину. Металлия, тогда мне было на нее наплевать, а сейчас я готов придушить Алмаза только за то, что он посмел посмотреть на МОЮ Серенити. Я представил себе, что было бы, не останови она Алмаза. Их губы встречаются, а потом она обнимает его в ответ… и неужели ему было бы так же тепло на душе как и мне? Металлия, нет! Последнее слово я выкрикнул и со всей силы ударил по не хилому дереву, которое оказалось рядом, но больно не было.

- Нет! - снова закричал я, - ее теплота принадлежит только мне и никому больше! - я поднял взгляд на полную луну. - Слышишь?Слышишь, Серенити? Я никому не позволю не то что подойти, а просто посмотреть на тебя!

Я уже не помню, как оказался в своей комнате.

Лес утопал в пении птиц. Я хмуро ходил по прекрасному земному лесу, но его красота не прельщала меня. Я все время думал о ней, и вдруг услышал ее звонкий смех. Обернувшись я увидел Серенити, бежавшую в моем направлении. Я побежал ей навстречу и попытался обнять, но она, с легкостью избежав мои объятия, спряталась за необычайно широким деревом. Мы начали двигаться по кругу вокруг дерева.

- Ты любишь меня? - спросил я - я ждал ее ответа словно приговора.

Она улыбнулась мне, и мне показалось, что земля уходит у меня из под ног - так прекрасна была ее улыбка.

- Я хоть что-то значу для тебя? - в ответ она поменяла направление. Секунда - и она обняла меня, и снова ее теплота начала переливаться во мне. Вырвавшись из этого сладкого небытия, я приподнял ее подбородок и склонился, чтобы поцеловать. Мне было страшно, страшно, что она оттолкнет меня и ударит как Алмаза. Но она не отталкивала меня.

- Поцелуй меня, - прошептал я с мольбой в голосе, и тут же почувствовал боль в районе челюсти. Открыв глаза, я обнаружил, что лежу в своей постели. "Это был всего лишь сон", - с досадой пришлось признать мне. Рядом на стуле сидел Зойсайт, у которого нервно дергался глаз.

- Ты… это… совсем спятил? - поинтересовался он озабоченным голосом.

- Больно же, - я поднес руку к челюсти, - зачем ты меня ударил? - возмутился я и резко сел в постели. Зойсайт упал со стула и отполз метра на два. - Ну, и почему ты меня ударил?

- Почему, почему, -передразнил он, - по-твоему, я должен был тебя поцеловать?

До меня медленно но верно дошло.

- Придурок! - разозлился я и кинул в него подушкой. – Мне снилась Серенити, - сообщил я как-то грустно - Зой облегченно вздохнул и поднялся с пола, - какого черта ты меня разбудил? - снова возмутился я.

- Я зашел тебя проведать, а тут ты замогильным голосом сказал: "поцелуй меня". Вот я и ударил тебя, чтоб впредь думал, что несешь!

- Зойсайт, чтоб тебе пусто было, почему ты не зашел хоть на минуту позже?

- Между прочим мы с ребятами волновались! У тебя температура была под 40! - обиженно сверкнул глазами Зой.

- Да хоть под 100, у тебя не было права меня будить! - Металлия, я схожу с ума. Кричу на друга, который, кстати говоря, обо мне беспокоился, и все из-за какой-то девчонки! "Да, ради одной улыбки которой ты готов умереть", - изыди!

- Прости, Зойсайт, я не понимаю что со мной, - Зой поднял стул и снова сел. Теперь, когда он пришел в себя, то решил обязательно узнать, что за сон мне снился.

- Отвянь, я уже сказал, мне снилась Серенити, - я с головой укрылся одеялом.

- Ну, Энди, не скромничай, что же происходило в твоем сне?

- Ничего, - устало подал я голос из-под одеяла, - когда я хотел ее поцеловать, ты двинул мне в челюсть, и я проснулся! Ах, чтоб тебя… - я с силой двинул кулаком в подушку.

- Ты же вроде говорил, что не знаешь, любишь ты ее или нет, - елейным голосом сообщил Зой.

- Вот именно, ты помешал мне узнать, - я яростно уставился на него.

- Ну ладно, ладно, все равно вы скоро встретитесь, - заверил меня повелитель огня.

- Что? – недоуменно глядя на него, спросил я.

- Да нет, ничего, говорю, если вам судьба быть вместе, может и встретитесь… а ладно, засиделся я тут с тобой, у меня куча дел, -Зой явно убегал от ответа. Он прямо понесся к двери.

- Зойсайт, а ну стоять, - проорал я. Зой уже открыл дверь, но остановился.

- Да, Энди? - невинно уставившись на меня своими изумрудными глазюками спросил он.

- А ну отвечай, что ты там говорил про то, что мы с ней все равно скоро встретимся, а? - я настойчиво добивался правды.

- Энди, если Неф узнает, он мне башку снесет. Так что я пошел, а ты спи давай, сладких тебе снов! - хихикнул он и скрылся за дверью.

Так значит, они собираются устроить нам встречу?

Следующие два дня я ходил по замку сам не свой: спорил (читай: цапался) со своим внутренним голосом и поочередно с лордами. Настроение было паршивым. Несмотря на пожелание Зойсайта, Серенити я так и не увидел, хотя почти весь день проспал, в надежде увидеть ее. Вечером я был уже на пределе. Я ломал все, что попадалось под руки, короче, вел себя как законченная истеричка.

Когда следующим утром бьющиеся предметы закончились, а я немного остыл, ко мне подошел Неф, до этого в целях самообороны державшийся подальше.

- Энди, что-то ты неважно выглядишь, - начал он.

- Спасибо, а то я не заметил, - огрызнулся я.

- Ну раз тебе так плохо, ты, наверное, не сможешь сегодня присутствовать на балу, - я повернулся к нему спиной и начал гневно сжимать и разжимать кулаки.

- Нефрит, мне сейчас не до балов, сгинь, не то покараю во имя Земли…

- Жаль, очень жаль… а там будут принцессы внутренних планет, и еще кое-кто. А, кажется, Серенити, - я обернулся.

- Серенити будет присутствовать? - с надеждой спросил я.

- Ну да. Жаль, что ты не придешь. Ну ладно, я потанцую с ней за тебя, - обнадежил он меня.

- Только попробуй! – я зло уставился на него, показывая кулак. Неф только хихикнул.

- Ну, тогда с ней будут танцевать другие, - Неф посмотрел на меня с нескрываемой усмешкой, потом его почему-то заинтересовали его ногти, - Да, и как там его, Алмаз тоже будет. Говорят он дважды делал Серенити предложение руки и сердца…

Я нервно сглотнул. Это мне не нравится, это мне определенно не нравится. Все, Алмазик, заказывай себе гроб, инкрустированный алмазами. Увижу - убью.

- Говорят, Бог троицу любит. Глядишь в третий раз согласится стать королевой Немезиса, - не угомонялся Нефрит. Я подумал о том, чтобы перейти к небьющимся предметам.

- Ой, Неф, знаешь, мне вдруг сразу стало лучше, - сказал я после разгромления пол замка с комнатой Нефрита в придачу.-Пожалуй я пойду на этот бал. Когда он начинается? - поинтересовался я.

- Через два часа. Как раз на Немзисе будет вечер.

- ГДЕ? На Немезисе? На планете этого… этого, - от возмущения у меня не хватило слов.

- Ну да. И у меня есть информация (секретная конечно), - он снова обратил внимание на свои ногти, - что он устраивает этот бал в честь Лунной принцессы. Собирается прилюдно попросить ее руки. Думает, что тогда она ему не сможет отказать, - он хмыкнул. У меня начался нервный тик. - Кунсайт говорит, что принцесса долго упиралась, не хотела идти, но потом внезапно согласилась. Сдается мне эта девчонка еще покажет свои коготки.

Итак, вскоре мы с ребятами, переодевшись в парадные мундиры, стояли у входа в портал. Я взял мамино кольцо с полумесяцем…если я люблю ее, то не собираюсь медлить, а то Алмазы всякие рядом ошиваются…

Наконец, мы прибыли. Зала была шикарно обставлена, похоже, Алмаз ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы заполучить Серенити. Ребята кидали на меня странноватые взгляды, будто пытались прочесть мои мысли (ха, можно подумать, таковые у меня имелись…)

Я все время искал ее взглядом, но тщетно. Серенити нигде не наблюдалось. От волнения я потянулся к очередному бокалу вина, но Кунсайт меня прервал и потащил к выходу замка.

- Кунсайт, куда ты меня ведешь? – начал возмущаться я.

- Сейчас увидишь.

Мы остановились где-то в садике. В садике, потому что ЭТО не шло ни в какое сравнение с прекрасными земными садами. В нескольких шагах от нас начал появляться портал. Мы с Куном спрятались за деревьями. Одна за другой из портала вышли Королева Луны, принцессы-телохранители Серенити, и вот наконец она сама, моя Серенити. Она была одета в легкое голубое платье, которое ей очень шло. Я невольно залюбовался ею. Мы уже намеревались выйти из нашего укрытия, как вдруг услышали:

- Венера, вы идите, а я тут немного пройдусь. Мне немного не по себе из-за перелета.

- Сере, ты уверена? - с сомнением в голосе спросила Венера.

- Да не убегу я, все равно портал не смогу открыть, куда я денусь? - недовольно подала голос Серенити.

- Хорошо, мы тебя прикроем, но только недолго! - принцессы удалились.

Кун, хлопнув меня по плечу и пожелав удачи, удалился. Серенити стояла и смотрела на часы. Она кого то ждет? Неважно, я должен подойти к ней. Я вышел из-за деревьев и решительной походкой потопал к ней.

- Серенити, - я склонил голову в приветствии.

- Эндимион? - я нежно поцеловал ее руку, но выпустить не смог, а только накрыл ее второй ладонью. Но Серенити не попыталась вырваться. - Я не знала, что и ты здесь.

- Я здесь, потому что хотел увидеть тебя, - я старался сохранять спокойствие, но ревность все же взяла верх, - Почему ты здесь, ведь ты говорила, что терпеть его не можешь! Или нет? - наверное мой голос прозвучал слишком строго, потому что она одернула свою руку.

- Я его ненавижу! - зло процедила она, опустив голову. - Я не хотела идти, меня заставили… хорошо, что я придумала контратаку! - при последней фразе, она подняла на меня взгляд. В ее глазах замелькали хитрющие огоньки.

- Что за контратака? - поинтересовался я.

- Увидишь! Правда мам меня потом прибьет, но оно того стоит. Вот лицо будет у Алмаза! - сказала она мечтательно. Я невольно заулыбался. Сейчас она была похожа на ребенка, который задумал шалость.

- Не хочешь поделиться? – спросил я, все так же улыбаясь.

- О нет, тогда тебе не будет до такой степени смешно, - снова ее звонкий смех. - После этого он будет обходить меня за три планеты.

- Что ж, это меня устраивает, - негромко сказал я. Она удивленно уставилась на меня.

- Сере, - не отрывая от нее взгляда, я провел рукой по одному из ее хвостиков. Какие же у нее мягкие волосы. - Сере, хочешь? я буду сегодня твоим кавалером? - второй рукой я обнял ее. Она хотел что-то сказать, но я прикрыл ее губы ладонью. - Обещаю, что не позволю этому Алмазу даже близко подойти к тебе, - она положила одну руку мне на плечо, а другой отвела мою ладонь и нежно сжала ее.

- Прости, - выдохнула она с досадой. - Я бы очень этого хотела. Если бы я узнала раньше, то не позвала бы его. Тем более у него куча дел.

- Кого это его?- я начал злиться. Она улыбнулась, и мне вдруг стало легко-легко, хотя еще секунду назад я начал беситься.

- Моего защитника! - торжественно выдала она и улыбнулась еще прекраснее. Мне стало паршиво… значит, эта улыбка предназначалась не мне? Я выпустил ее из своих объятий. Наверное то, что происходило у меня внутри, отразилось на моем лице, потому что она удивленно/испуганно уставилась на меня.

- Что с тобой? Ты побледнел… тебе плохо? - она обеспокоенно всматривалась в мое лицо, а я как будто был далеко. Она ладонью прошлась по моей щеке. - Энди, тебе плохо?

Плохо? Ты хоть понимаешь, что несешь? Я отстранил ее ладонь, и что-то было в моих глазах, из-за чего она в испуге отпрянула от меня.

- Не знал, что у тебя есть жених, - холодно бросил я.

- Что? Где? Какой жених? Я замуж за Алмаза не пойду! - она упрямо топнула ножкой и попыталась уйти, но я успел схватить ее за локоть.

- Тогда что значит слово "защитник"? – Боже, как же мне трудно было сохранять спокойствие.

- Как что? – не поняла она. - Телохранитель, человек, который всегда вступиться за тебя и если надо даст Алмазу в морду! - она хихикнула при последней фразе.

- Он твой телохранитель и все? – резко, но в то же время с надеждой, спросил я.

- Конечно не все! И, пожалуйста, не говори так при нем, а то как начнет тверди разверзать! - засмеялась она.

А вот мне было совсем не до смеха. Хотелось сдохнуть именно здесь и желательно сейчас.

- Энди.. Энди, что с тобой? – она обняла меня. Снова теплота и снова боязнь потерять это тепло. Я не мог понять свои чувства… то-ли хотелось взлететь вверх, то-ли упасть в пропасть. Она подняла на меня глаза полные слез, потом притянула мою голову и коснулась губами моего лба.

- Вроде бы температуры нет… но тогда, что же с тобой происходит? – в ее голосе были испуг и забота, но я не спешил ее успокоить, хотя мне мне этого очень хотелось.

- Ты любишь его? – резко спросил я.

- Кого? – она непонимающе захлопала ресницами.

- Этого твоего защитника? Отвечай!- я уже срывался на крик.

- Конечно же я его люблю! - я понял, что падаю в бездну. - Он всегда был мне братом! - ой, кажется взлетаю…

Я обнял ее и стал осыпать ее лицо поцелуями. Она уставилась на меня с еще большим непониманием. Потом, немного придя в себя, она обвила мою шею руками и смущенно спрятала лицо в моем мундире.

- Ну что же ты? - засмеялся я. Металлия, я не помню когда я в последний раз так искренне смеялся. Я пытался посмотреть на ее лицо, но она отрицательно покачала головой, мол "нет и нет".

- Что ты делаешь? – снова засмеялся я.

- Краснею, - смущенно ответила она. Счастье переполняло меня.

- Гюльчитай, открой личико! - попросил я. Она наконец-то посмотрела мне в глаза… с такой нежностью и любовью, что я, не в силах больше сдерживать переполнявшее меня чувство, потянулся к ее губам за долгожданным поцелуем.- Я люблю тебя, - успел прошептать я, прежде чем яркая вспышка портала ослепила нас. Серенити легко выпорхнула из моих объятий и понеслась к порталу. Из портала вышел высокий блондин. С радостным воплем "Уранус" Серенити бросилась его обнимать. Я застыл на месте, ревность снова проснулась во мне. Спокойно, это ее телохранитель, она любит его как брата, на больше того. Спокойствие, только спокойствие.

- Сере, моя милая, отпусти, задушишь! - засмеялся он.

Ну уж нет, она только МОЯ Сере и только МОЯ милая! Я решительно зашагал к ним. Серенити наконец выпустила его из своих объятий и вспомнила обо мне.

- Уранус, познакомься, это… - начала она.

- Принц Эндимион.

- Принц Уранус, - мы пожали друг другу руки.

- Уранус, какой же ты все-таки вредный! Ко мне обязательно должны приставать, чтобы ты меня навещал? - обиженно выдала она.

- Ну-ну, Сере, не обижайся. Я очень скучаю по тебе, но сама знаешь - у меня работы по горло. Ну ладно, где этот белобрысый, а то у меня уже руки чешутся. Слушай, Сере, ну ты даешь! Он и вправду тебе дважды предложение делал? - полюбопытствовал Уранус.

Серенити в гневе сжала кулаки.

- Уранус, не знаю, чего тебе наплели, но он делал мне предложение лишь раз, и потом у меня рука целую неделю болела! Надеюсь, лицо у него тоже болело… - с надеждой выдала она. Принц Уранус начал откровенно хохотать, но как только Серенити возмущенно уставилась на него, посерьезнел.

- Э, ну ладно, пошли, тебя там уже заждались, наверное, - с этими словами он подтолкнул ее к входу в замок.

Подруги Серенити окружали Королеву Луны и что-то увлеченно рассказывали ей. Венера все время нервно оглядывалась и смотрела на вход. Серенити пошла в сторону подруг. Через минуту она к нам вернулась вместе с остальными принцессами. Увидев Урануса, они приятно удивлены. Поприветствовав его и меня, они осуждающе уставились на Серенити.

-Ч то? Что вы так на меня смотрите?

- Так вот почему ты передумала… - Марс сузила глаза.

- Ну если "помощь зала" в лице подруг не помогает, то приходится использовать "звонок другу"! - засмеялась она, но увидев, что Алмаз приближается, посерьезнела и мертвой хваткой вцепилась в руку Урануса.

- О, принцесса, вы наконец прибыли, - расплылся в улыбке Алмазик, но эта улыбка испарилась, стоило ему увидеть Урануса. - О, Серенити, как это не хорошо с вашей стороны… вы не познакомите меня с этим молодым человеком?- поинтересовался он.

- Уранус, милый, познакомься, это принц Немезиса Алмаз, - неотрывно глядя на принца Урана, процедила она. Выражение лица Алмаза надо было видеть. Он готов был провалиться сквозь землю, впрочем, Уранус был готов ему помочь в этом деле.

- Принц Уранус, хранитель космического меча, - как бы невзначай напомнил он, испепеляя Алмаза взглядом.

Увидев меня, лорды зашагали к нам.

-Уранус, дорогой, ну что ты стоишь, пошли танцевать! - лучезарно улыбнувшись, Серенити потащила его танцевать. Лорды дружно подбирали челюсти. Хотя я и знал об отношении Серенити к Уранусу, но все же как-то щемило в груди.

Представляю какого было Алмазу. Завидев его морду я довольно хмыкнул. Его можно было уже реанимировать..

- Я же говорил, что эта девчoнка еще себя покажет. Ну… Энди, не расстраивайся, это еще ничего не значит,- пытался утешить меня Нефрит. Я засмеялся, и зашагал в глубь зала, по пути кивком головы позвав лордов. Ни к чему Алмазу слышать наш разговор.

- Неф, ребята, все в порядке. Это всего лишь шутка.

- Что за шутка? – не понял Зойсайт.

- Между ними ничего нет, это просто спектакль для Алмаза, чтобы не лез к Серенити.

- Аааа, -протянули они облегченно вздохнув.

- Ну,- неуверенно начал Кун,- вы с ней поговорили?

- Почти.

- И,-протянул Зойсайт, а Нефрит его пихнул локтем.

- Эндимион, нам ты можешь рассказать, ну давай же…

- Прости, Джед, но нечего рассказывать,- выдохнул я.

- Ну вы поцеловались или нет? – не выдержал Зой, и получил от Джеда и Нефа локтями по солнечному сплетению.

- Не успели, открылся портал Урануса.

- Ты любишь ее? – прямо спросил Кунсайт. Я кивнул.

- Джедайт, ты проиграл, гони деньги, - довольно хмыкнул Зой. Джед и Нефрит недовольно покосились на него.

- А она отвечает тебе взаимностью? – вопрос Куна заставил меня спуститься с небес. Действительно, ведь она мне так и не сказала этого. Но ведь она беспокоилась обо мне, она обняла меня, если бы не вспышка портала, мы бы поцеловались... но все же я не буду уверен, пока не услышу от нее ответное признание.

- Не знаю, но сегодня обязательно узнаю, - заверил я их.

Танец закончился. Я подошел к Серенити.

- Принц Уранус, могу я не надолго ее украсть?

Уранус вопросительно посмотрел на Серенити, та кивнула.

- Хорошо, но не надолго.

Я потянул ее к выходу из замка. Когда мы пробрались в глубь сада, я не выпуская ее руку, притянул Серенити к себе, и свободной рукой обнял за талию.

- Теперь нам никто не помешает, -прошептал я. Она смущенно улыбнулась и обняла меня в ответ. – Серенити,- неуверенно начал я, - скажи… ты любишь меня? – я не мог больше ждать, я должен быть уверен.

- Да! – набрав в легкие побольше воздуха выпалила она, и снова спрятала свое лицо в моем мундире. Я поцеловал ее в макушку.

- Любимая…- она подняла на меня взгляд и я наконец-то смог коснуться ее губ своими. Я буквально вспорхнул в 7-ое небо. Серенити скрыла лицо в ладонях и хихикнула.

В чем дело? – не размыкая объятий поинтересовался я.

- Мне показалось, что я летаю,- выдала она, обвив мою шею руками.

- И что тут смешного? – спросил я улыбаясь до ушей.

- Я жутко боюсь высоты! Но почему-то страшно не было…ведь если бы я упала, ты бы меня поймал? – она ласково улыбнулась.

- Конечно же, любимая, конечно же, - сказал я снова ее целуя.

- Прости, Энди, но мне уже пора, Уранус ждет, - с досадой сказала она.

- Ладно,- сказал я с грустью выпуская ее из своих объятий. Хотя о какой грусти я говорю, она ведь любит меня, - но сначала я хочу кое-что узнать, -сказал я достав кольцо с полумесяцем и спустившись перед ней на одно колено,- Ты выйдешь за меня?

Она счастливо взвизгнула и обвила мою шею руками.

- Это значит "да"?- поинтересовался я неуверенно.

- Нет, не "да", "конечно да"!- засмеялась она.

- Любимая,-прошептал я и снова потянулся к ее губам.

- Энди, - сказала она закрывая мои губы ладонью.

- Да, любимая? – спросил я покрывая ее ладонь поцелуями.

- Я хочу тебе кое-что подарить, - сказала она снимая со своей шеи цепочку, и вложила в мои ладони часы.

- Сере…часы твоего отца. Но ведь они для тебя столько значат…

- Именно поэтому я хочу подарить их тебе, - улыбнулась она. – Когда папа умер, мама нашла их на столе. С ими было письмо адресованное мне, правда мама отдала письмо мне, только в прошлом году. Она сказала, что раньше бы я не поняла его значение. Папа все в нем рассказал.

Серенити снова загрустила. Я обнял ее крепко-крепко.

- Спасибо, я буду их хранить.

Утром я не спешил вставать. Присев в кровати я изучал ее часы. Эти часы когда то принадлежали маме.

- Энди, подъем! Необразованные короли никому не нужны!- вытащил меня из раздумий Джедайт. Металлия, ни минуты покоя. С обреченным вздохом я повиновался.

Но про Серенити я не забывал. Я решил встретиться с ней сегодня хоть и на несколько секунд.

Она была в Лунном саду.

- Энди!- она радостно понеслась мне навстречу.

- Милая,- произнес я обнимая ее.

Но Нефрит не был бы начальником секретной разведки, если бы не находил мое место нахождение за считанные секунды. И только я успел шепнуть Серенити, как сильно я ее люблю, и поцеловать, как Неф появился словно из неоткуда и поздоровавшись с ней, потащил меня обратно на Землю.

Сегодня у меня с утра было плохое настроение. Во время перерыва между занятиями я решил погулять в саду. Красные розы. Странно, раньше я их ненавидел, а сейчас люблю…они напоминают мне о Серенити. Теперь, когда она выпускает меня из своих объятий, мне уже не холодно. Воспоминания о ней согревают меня.

- Серенити, как же я хочу тебя увидеть,- выдавил я.

- Правда? – услышал я ее звонкий голосок.

Я обернулся. Из-за густых деревьев появилась изящная фигурка...

- Сере, милая, - я подбежал к ней и, чуть не задушив в объятиях, поцеловал, пока опять кто-нибудь не приперся и не испортил все. – Почему ты здесь? Что-то случилось? – спросил я.

- Нет, Энди, все в порядке. Просто я так хотела тебя увидеть… ты же на меня не сердишься? – с опаской посмотрела на меня она.

- Нет, любимая, ну как я могу на тебя сердиться? - засмеялся я и стал осыпать ее лицо поцелуями. - Я тоже по тебе очень скучал.

Она улыбнулась и ласково провела тыльной стороной ладони по моей щеке.

- Серенити! Что ты себе позволяешь? - ну кто там опять?

Серенити вздрогнула.

- Венера, ну я же на минутку! И вообще, что ты понимаешь в любви? - возмутилась моя любимая и показала Венере язык.

- А ну марш домой! - скомандовала Венера.

- Да нелегко с такой непоседливой принцессой, - Кунсайт словно из под земли появился. Венера заметно покраснела и начала толкать Серенити в портал. Та на прощанье послала мне воздушный поцелуй, шепнув: "До завтра!".

- Кунсайт, ты мне, конечно, друг, но я не позволю тебе так говорить о моей невесте, - возмутился я, как только портал закрылся за ними. - Надо же было вам все испортить!

- Эндимион, ты ведешь себя как ребенок! Нужно быть ответственнее, ведь скоро ты станешь королем.

- Да знаю я, знаю! Но мне так ее не хватает.

- Энди, перестань, - откуда ни возьмись возник Зойсайт, - у вас через месяц свадьба, а вы все время сбегаете, чтобы встретиться. Ну что такое месяц? Люди годами не видятся, и ничего - живут как-нибудь!

- Тебе легко говорить, Зой! Ты не влюблен!

- С чего ты взял? – возмутился Зойсайт и отвернулся.

- Ну все, хватит, мы не для того собрались, чтобы обсуждать ваших дам, - возник Нефрит.

- Эндимион, - сказал Кунсайт неожиданно резко, - нам надо будет поговорить кое о чем.

Я вопросительно вскинул брови.

- На счет твоих воспоминаний, - появился Джед, - Завтра, здесь же, в это время. А пока подумай, на самом ли деле ты хочешь вспомнить.

Они снова исчезли. Что Джед хотел этим сказать? Ведь каждый предпочел бы вспомнить правду… хотя все равно прежних воспоминаний мне не забыть, как бы я этого не хотел.

А если Кунсайт прав, и я снова начну ненавидеть всех и вся? Любовь к Серенити помогла мне вытеснить ненависть. А что если ненависть вернется с новой силой? Я не хочу снова это чувствовать. Я выбрался из темноты благодаря лучику света, благодаря моей Серенити, и я туда не вернусь.

Следующим утром я проснулся в холодном поту. "Это всего лишь сон, глупый сон и ничего больше…" - пытался успокоиться я. Мне приснилось, что Серенити умирает… умирает из-за меня. Что-то связанное с ее часами. Я задумчиво посмотрел на них. С шеи я их никогда не снимал. Было как-то одиноко без их тиканья. Мне казалось, что стучат не часы, а ее сердце. Мотнув головой, я отогнал мысли об этом идиотском сне.

В назначенное время я был в саду. Лорды не заставили себя долго ждать.

- Ты принял решение? - спросил Кунсайт.

- Да. Я ничего не хочу вспоминать, - выдохнул я.

- Неф, ты проиграл, гони деньги! - обрадовался Зойсайт.

- Почему же ты передумал? - спокойно спросил Джедайт.

- Я не хочу этого, - чеканя каждое слово, сказал я.

- Ну так объяснись! Мы хотим это услышать, мы должны быть уверены, что ты понял, - похоже Кун не хотел отступать.

- Ладно, - со вздохом начал я, - в тот вечер, когда я еще не знал правды… в тот вечер я пытался захомутать Серенити, как всех остальных девиц. Но все мои попытки проходили прахом, она не обращала на меня внимания. За это я ненавидел ее еще больше, я хотел причинить ей боль, я хотел заставить ее страдать. Я ее ненавидел… даже когда она начала плакать, я ее не пожалел…- где-то недалеко послышался всхлип, - Что там? - спросил я, оглядываясь.

- Не важно, - оглянувшись, сказал Нефрит, - продолжай.

- Я был настоящим подонком. Тогда я ее еще не любил… а сейчас я не мыслю жизни без нее. Я хотел все вспомнить, чтобы измениться, чтобы не причинить ей вреда, но она… - Кунсайт не дал мне договорить.

- Но она тебя и так изменила, ведь так? - я кивнул. Кун ободряюще похлопал меня по плечу, остальные счастливо улыбнулись. Но мне почему-то стало не по себе, казалось, что чего-то не хватает. Наверное я слишком скучаю по Серенити, поэтому мне стало так холодно и тоскливо. На меня навалилось ощущение пустоты. Словно я что-то теряю… но что? Ребята недоуменно уставились на меня.

- Энди, что с тобой? - участливо спросил Нефрит.

- Все в порядке, - отмахнулся я, - пойду прогуляюсь.

Весь день я не мог избавиться от давящей тишины. Зайдя к себе в комнату, я принялся нервно мерить ее шагами. Да что же со мной происходит? Чего мне не хватает, что за тишина? Почему мне так трудно дышать? Что-то щемит в груди. Лучше снова выйти в сад. Немного пройдясь, я вернулся к тому месту, где мы с ребятами разговаривали. "Здесь я стоял, когда меня посетило это странное чувство." Я обернулся. "А оттуда послышался всхлип, или мне просто почудилось…" Я пошел в направлении густых деревьев. На земле что-то поблескивало… до боли знакомое кольцо с полумесяцем.

Серенити! Она была здесь. Она все слышала… слышала, что я ее ненавидел. Значит всхлип мне не почудился. Сере плакала. Вдруг до меня дошло… тишина, эта давящая тишина.

- Нет, не может быть! - произнес я в ужасе. Дрожащей рукой я снял цепочку с часами с шеи. Металл был холодным, он больше не перенимал тепло моего тела. Секундная стрелка дрожала, не зная, остановиться или идти дальше.

- Нет, Серенити! - я побежал к порталу.

На Луне уже светало. Я ворвался во дворец и понесся по коридорам. В голове была лишь одна мысль: "Только бы успеть…". На глаза мне попался Принц Урана, который крушил все на своем пути. Я побежал в его направлении. Завидев меня, он с обвиняющим криком: "Ты!" набросился на меня. От его удара я впечатался в стенку, но боли не почувствовал. Сейчас я думал только о Серенити.

- Где она, что с ней? - спросил я требовательным голосом.

В ответ он ударил меня еще раз, после чего я отлетел на несколько метров. Подойдя ко мне, он схватил меня одной рукой и прижал к стене, а вторую руку держал перед моим лицом, сжав ее в кулак. Я не стал сопротивляться.

- Что ты с ней сделал? – грозно спросил Уранус.

- Я чувствую ее боль, но я не знаю что с ней! - сказал я в отчаянии. - Я нужен ей, отведи меня в ее комнату! - потребовал я.

Уранус занес руку для очередного удара, но вдруг обессиленно опустил ее.

- Она умирает, - прошептал он. - Она умирает, и мы ничего не можем поделать…

- Отведи меня к ней, - чеканя каждое слово, произнес я. - Слышишь? Я нужен ей, дай мне с ней поговорить! - закричал я.

Он резко обернулся и зашагал к лестнице. Я побежал за ним.

Определить ее комнату было несложно. Принцессы и внутренних и внешних планет столпились у ее двери. Они плакали, только Марс сдерживала себя и гневным взором уставилась на них. Уранус подошел к ним и, обняв за плечи одну из принцесс внешних планет, начал шептать ей слова утешения. По ее аквамариновым волосам я понял, что это Принцесса Нептун.

Завидев меня, принцессы начали гневно на меня надвигаться.

- Что ты с ней сделал? - Венера готова была меня задушить собственными руками.

- Я не знаю что с ней, - в который раз произнес я. Металлия, как трудно сохранять спокойствие, когда душа хочет кричать от боли…

- Ах не знаешь? - закричала Марс. - Она сбежала на Землю на свидание с тобой! Что произошло? Говори! - она начала трясти меня за плечи.

Что я мог ей рассказать? На объяснения нужно время, я его у нас нет.

- Потом, - отмахнулся я и подошел к двери. - Я должен ее увидеть.

Принцессы закрыли дверь собой, давая понять, что не собираются меня впускать.

- Я не дам ей умереть! Пропустите меня! - закричал я в отчаянии.

- Еще чего? - Юпитер сжала руки в кулаки.

- Серенити без сознания. Королева пытается спасти ее с помощью Серебряного кристалла, - вытирая слезы, дрожащим голосом сообщила Меркури.

Как будто в подтверждение ее слов, из комнаты вышла королева Селена вся в слезах. Она еле стояла на ногах.

- Королева! - все с надеждой уставились на нее. Она же отрицательно покачала головой и произнесла:

- Кристалл бессилен спасти ее… она не разрешает.

Вздохи отчаяния и новые слезы.

- Но почему? Почему, в чем дело? - закричала Венера.

- Так же умер и король. Он таким же невидящим взглядом смотрел вдаль, потом потерял сознание и… и я не смогла его спасти… - Селена заплакала с новой силой.

- Не плачьте, королева, все будет хорошо, Серенити не умрет, не плачьте, - Уранус отрешенным голосом пытался успокоить Селену. Но, похоже, и он потерял веру. Последней надеждой был Серебряный кристалл…

- Он умер, потому что не смог простить Земной королеве то, что она убила себя… он не смог простить и умер… А теперь умирает моя маленькая Серенити, и я бессильна спасти ее. Серенити… - Селена хотела войти в комнату дочери, но, не пройдя и пары шагов, упала в обморок. Уранус еле успел ее подхватить. Вместе с принцессами внешних планет они удалились в комнату королевы.

Не дожидаясь более разрешений, я ворвался в комнату Серенити. Заперев ее на ключ (находившийся в скважине), я метнулся к постели своей любимой. За дверью послышались возмущенные голоса:

- Нет, Марс, стой! Позволь ему попрощаться с ней!

- Меркури, неужели ты не понимаешь? Это все из-за него! Это он во всем виноват!

Серенити полулежала на кровати. Опустившись перед ней на колени, я взял ее за руку. Она была холодной.

- Сере, неужели уже поздно? Нет, Серенити, не вздумай! - пульс еще был, но слишком слабый. Я попытался использовать свою исцеляющую силу. Безрезультатно. Я начал трясти ее за плечи.

- Сере, любимая, отзовись! – умолял я. - Сере, прошу, не оставляй меня! - отчаяние захлестнуло меня с головой.

- Серенити, я знаю, ты меня слышишь, прости меня. Ты все не так поняла… я не ненавижу тебя, слышишь? Я люблю тебя, Серенити. Раньше я был другим, но ты изменила меня. Я не смогу без тебя… не оставляй меня, прошу! - я приобнял ее. - Не вздумай умереть, Серенити, проснись, сейчас же! - слезы душили меня.

- Отпустите меня, я иду к ней! - послышался за дверью голос разъяренной Марс. В следующую секунду дверь превратилась в горстку пепла. От неожиданности я вскочил на ноги и попятился. На пороге стояла перевоплощенная Сейлор Марс.

- Дух огня, в бой! - ее атака припечатала меня к стенке. Мои стальные доспехи частично расплавились - если бы не они, меня постигла бы участь двери. Но я искренне жалею, что не превратился в пепел. Я не могу спасти Серенити. Эта мысль меня убивает. Я подполз к ее кровати. Остальные принцессы ввалились в комнату. С другой стороны кровати развоплощенная Марс пыталась достучаться до Серенити.

- Проснись, слышишь! - после крика Марс послышался звук пощечины. - Сейчас же вставай! Как ты можешь так с нами поступать? - она начала трясти Сере за плечи. - Мне плевать, что ты не можешь простить этого придурка! Если мы хоть что-то значим для тебя, то вставай! - еще одна пощечина.

- Марс, этим ее не вернешь, оставь ее… - взмолилась Юпитер, одной рукой пытаясь оттащить Марс от постели Сере, а другой безуспешно вытирая слезы.

- Отстаньте! - оттолкнула ее Марс, затем гневно на них уставилась. - Может быть, вам уже наплевать на нее, но мне нет!

- Марс, не мели чепуху! – вмешалась Венера.

- Мы любили ее, ты знаешь! - произнесла Меркури.

- Предатели! Что значит "любили"? Она еще жива, а вы уже поставили на ней крест! Вы плачете так, как будто ее уже нет… но ведь она жива, ее сердце бьется!

Марс снова обернулась к Серенити.

- Сере, проснись, ну же! Ты дура, тупица, растяпа, плакса! Проснись… - Марс уже не могла сдерживать слезы. - Проснись и скажи, что это не так, скажи: "Ты злая, ненавижу тебя!"… скажи же! - плечи Марс вздрагивали.

Через мгновение в комнату вломились лорды, а за ними Уранус и принцессы внешних планет..

- Что случилось на Земле? – Венера начала надвигаться на Кунсайта.

- Мы ничего не знаем. Эндимион? - Кунсайт повернулся в мою сторону.

- Кун, она слышала наш сегодняшний разговор… она думает, что я ее ненавижу, что я лгал ей, она… Серенити умирает, - слезы все-таки потекли. А зачем их сдерживать? Почему я должен молча терпеть эту боль…

Следующая пощечина Марс досталась мне.

- Не смей так говорить! Она будет жить! - закричала она.

Слезы Венеры, которые на время остановились, потекли снова. Кунсайт обнял ее за плечи, пытаясь успокоить.

- Не плачьте, принцесса. Эндимион не даст ей умереть. Вы должны верить. - Кунсайт неуклюже гладил Венеру по голове.

Я снова обнял Серенити.

- Сере, прошу, вернись ко мне! - прошептал я, и вдруг почувствовал жжение у сердца. Я снял цепочку с шеи… часы потеплели. Я вложил их в ладонь Серенити, потом сжал ее руку в своих ладонях. Ее рука тоже потеплела. Послышалось тиканье…

В следующее мгновение Серенити устало приоткрыла веки.

- Сере, любимая…- я чуть не задушил ее в объятиях.

- Энди, ты обещал их не снимать… - грустно выдала она.

- Прости меня, милая, прости. Я больше их никогда не сниму, - я не смог сдержать слезы счастья. Серенити повесила цепочку мне на шею.

Она уже немного пришла в себя, но все еще была слаба.

- Серенити! - девочки повисли на ней с другой стороны постели. - Ты жива, ты жива… - плакала Марс.

- Ну конечно! Я не могла так подло поступить с Венерой.

Все, в том числе и я, выпали в осадок. Освободившаяся от объятий Куна и сейчас сидевшая на краю постели, Венера недоуменно вылупилась на Серенити.

- ЧТО? - в один голос Марс, Юпитер и Уранус.

- Тебе жалко только Венеру? - возмутилась Юпитер, у которой от такой несправедливости сразу же высохли слезы.

- Да нет, но ее жалко больше всех. Угадайте с трех раз, если бы меня не стало, над кем по-вашему начала бы издаваться Марс?

- Ну держись, Сере! - Марс начала шутливо душить ее в объятиях.

- Марс, ну я пошутила, пусти! - пролепетала она и, высвободившись, наконец-то вспомнила обо мне.

- Энди, перестань, прошу… мне больно на тебя смотреть. Пожалуйста хватит! - прижавшись ко мне, начала всхлипывать она. Одной рукой я обнял ее за плечи, а другой вытер слезы.

- Ну что мы стоим, нужно известить королеву, что с Серенити все хорошо! – спохватилась богиня любви и начала выталкивать всех наружу. Один Уранус упирался: мол, ему и здесь хорошо. Слава Богу, Нептун удалось утащить его за пределы комнаты.

- Я больше не плачу, Сере, все хорошо. Посмотри на меня, - попросил я. Она подняла на меня взгляд. - Сере, я знаю, я вел себя как дурак… но я люблю тебя, слышишь, люблю всем сердцем. Ты когда-нибудь простишь меня? - я с надеждой посмотрел в ее прекрасные глаза.

- Уже простила, - она ласково улыбнулась. - Если бы не простила, не смогла бы прийти в себя.

- Сере, - не размыкая объятий, я потянулся к ее губам. "Как же я боялся потерять тебя, любимая…"

Нас прервал Уранус, у которого совсем не кстати начался приступ кашля.

-Уранус! – возмутилась моя любимая. На ее щеках заиграл нежный румянец. Силы возвращались к ней. Я снова обнял ее. Она моя и только моя. И сейчас ни "Твердь, разверзнись", ни какой-нибудь космический меч не может заставить меня выпустить ее из своих объятий.

Послышалось сдавленное хихиканье Зойсайта, затем его же негромкое "Эй!", наверное, Нефрит ему врезал. Зато у Урануса похоже начиналась бронхиальная астма.

- Энди, милый, пожалей Урануса, он же голос сорвет! - хихикнула Серентити.

- Да нет, я скорее оторву головы двум сумасшедшим влюбленным, из-за которых мы сегодня столько пережили! - влетев в комнату, проорал воин ветра.

P.S. Будьте благословлены жених и невеста!


End file.
